Vulnerable
by Fossy
Summary: Porque Sasuke se niega a aceptar que Naruto es toda su debilidad. NaruSasu, lemon, yaoi.


_Bienvenidos._

Hoy traigo un pequeño oneshot NaruSasu que no es para nada lo que pensaba hacer en un inicio. Como cosa extraña, mis ideas iniciales acaban desvaneciéndose y se convierten en otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Como sea, espero que los disfruten aunque sea un poco.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y Sasuke son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Vulnerable.**

—Me siento un poco idiota al decirlo, y puedes llamarme masoquista si quieres. Incluso, puedes culpar al alcohol…

El Uzumaki rió con un gesto algo atontado en el rostro, mientras le daba vueltas a su choko de sake, mirando su contenido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hizo una pausa y pasó saliva despacio, sintiendo su boca reseca, entonces bebió el licor, dejando que el amargo líquido transparente se deslizara por su garganta.

—Si vas a decir algo tonto, puedes ahorrártelo –Sasuke se encogió de hombros e imitó a Naruto, bebiendo de su propia copa. Puso el choko sobre la mesita y le sirvió un poco más al rubio, y también se sirvió él.

—Máh, he dicho que digas lo que quieras, de todos modos voy a hablar… –Rió un poco y deslizó ansiosamente sus dedos sobre la mesita, moviéndolos de manera inquieta, lo que provocó un sonido rítmico que llamó la atención del Uchiha. Naruto vio los finos dedos de Sasuke que reposaban sobre la mesa, igual que los suyos, y tuvo la tentación de acariciarlos un poco, pero como siempre prefirió contenerse.

—Entonces, adelante…

Sasuke le observó algo fastidiado. Se comió uno de los dangos que había ordenado con expresión desinteresada.

—Tu misión demoró más de lo que pensaba, y creo que te he echado de menos en estas últimas semanas…

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos segundos y el Uchiha también, pero aquel no era un silencio incómodo. El rubio volvió a tomar del sake y vio en detalle cómo Sasuke se había llevado otro dango a la boca, aunque no lo comía, sino que más bien se había quedado algo pensativo, rozando el dulce en su labio inferior.

—No a mí, a fastidiarme todo el tiempo y a que te patee el trasero en los entrenamientos –Sasuke se encogió de hombros y esta vez se echó la pequeña masa de arroz endulzado a la boca. Lo masticó despacio. No le gustaban mucho los dulces, pero en esta ocasión le había provocado un poco, aun si no era buena idea comerlos junto al sake.

Sasuke escuchó la risa del rubio y no pudo evitar ladear el rostro, con una leve sonrisa, de esa altanera que solía cabrear a Naruto en sus enfrentamientos. No obstante esta ocasión no era una de ellas, no iban a darse golpes ni a retarse. Su motivo era totalmente distinto y su objetivo nada tenía que ver con retar al Uzumaki, sino vanagloriarse de haber acertado en su afirmación.

_Pero él no podía ver el interior del corazón de Naruto._

—¿Patearme el trasero? Eso es una burrada, llevamos la misma cantidad de victorias y derrotas, Sasuke –Contestó Naruto, correspondiendo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—La última vez perdiste contra mí.

—Y la próxima vez ganaré yo 'ttebayo.

—No tiene mucho sentido.

Naruto no dijo nada más. Por un instante pareció comprender las palabras de Sasuke y lo que realmente significaban…

Sí, no tenía sentido en lo absoluto.

—Creo que tienes razón, y debo admitir que casi siempre la tienes. Tal vez tomar me hace mal… —Como si no le hubiesen importado sus propias palabras, Naruto se llevó otra copa de Sake y la bebió de un solo golpe. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y poder seguir hablando— Esos entrenamientos son ridículos. Si tú y yo nos enfrentáramos con nuestra verdadera fuerza y poder, ambos estaríamos muertos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke para reír un poco. Parecía ser un gesto poco común en él, pero lo que pocos sabían era que junto a Naruto, el Uchiha solía mostrar más expresiones que unos simples labios en línea recta.

—Entonces creo que yo también haré una confesión, y puedes culpar al sake si quieres. –Sasuke pasó despacio la punta de su lengua por el borde de sus labios, saboreando el residuo del licor que había quedado en ellos previamente. Naruto le miró alelado– Perder el tiempo contigo de esa forma me resulta divertido.

Luego de una leve pausa, Naruto se animó a contestar.

—Je… eso ya lo sabía 'ttebayo.

—No. Tú no sabes cuánto lo disfruto.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra más. Continuaron bebiendo en silencio, ensimismados, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Curiosamente, se podría decir que sus pensamientos no _diferían_ del todo, porque al final llegaban a un mismo punto.

El viejo reloj del estanco marcaba las nueve de la noche. Sasuke acababa de regresar a Konoha habiendo salido invicto de una misión especial y extensa en el País del Viento, y como se había vuelto una costumbre un viernes por la noche, decidió aceptar la invitación de Naruto de beber sake en ese popular estanco que al rubio tanto le gustaba. El lugar era bastante ruidoso y estaba repleto tanto de ninjas como civiles que bebían y comían casi sin control alguno, y ese era un ambiente que a Sasuke poco le agradaba. Naruto sabía de esto, por lo que se aseguró de recibir una mesa habitual al fondo del lugar, bastante apartada del desorden y el bullicio de los demás. Solo así Sasuke aceptaba aquellas invitaciones, pues desde donde estaban podían conversar y beber con calma sin tener que ser interrumpidos por un borracho perdido, alguna u otra mujer de vida fácil que se colaba al lugar ofreciendo sus servicios sexuales, o la música que sonaba en todo el recinto… que afortunadamente no era muy escandalosa, sino más bien tranquila, aunque no era del gusto de Sasuke.

Con un poco menos de suerte, uno de esos viernes se les unía a la salida alguno de sus compañeros, desde el más descuidado y tranquilo como Shikamaru, hasta el más escandaloso e hiperactivo como Lee.

Afortunadamente, esa no parecía ser una de esas noches.

Sasuke dejó escapar aire de sus labios y pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente, apartando un poco los mechones de cabello negro. Bajó sus manos y las puso en su pecho, donde comenzó a soltar los botones del chaleco de Jounin con tranquilidad; acto seguido deslizó el chaleco por sus brazos, ladeó un poco la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello, mientras la prenda caía por su espalda de manera lenta y sugestiva.

Todo esto esto fue observado atentamente por Naruto, que no había perdido ni un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Sonrió con ironía y Sasuke percibió aquel gesto inmediatamente. Puso el chaleco a un costado de su asiento, y como si esa mirada no fuera para él, volvió a beber otro poco de sake.

—Mirándome así… es como si quisieras hacerme el amor en este instante.

El Uchiha rompió el silencio, con una sonrisa igual que la del rubio. Naruto se removió un poco en su asiento y levantó una ceja divertido.

—Comportándote así, es como si quisieras que yo te hiciera el amor en este instante.

Naruto volvió a sonreír al ver cómo el delicado rostro de Sasuke se fruncía, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Luego volvió a relajarse, y en sus rosados labios se dibujó una sonrisa tan mordaz como siempre.

—No, en lo absoluto. No me interesa.

El Uzumaki dejó escapar de su garganta una débil carcajada al escuchar aquella respuesta, porque sabía lo que Sasuke estaba deseando en ese momento, y en ese instante se debatió entre no darle el gusto al Uchiha de verle tras él nuevamente o seguir su juego hasta perderse una vez más entre sus sábanas.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, lo sabes.

Volvió a beber un poco de sake, y se llevó uno de los dangos de Sasuke a la boca. Lo saboreó con su paladar y tragó el dulce, sintiendo su garganta un poco más aliviada.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿No es simplemente natural tener calor en un lugar como este? Solo me he quitado el chaleco para refrescarme.

Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que Sasuke tendiera a explicar las cosas que no necesitaba explicar. Siendo el Uchiha tan escueto en sus respuestas, cuando decía como esas solo podía notar la burla en sus ojos negros y lo divertido que le parecía a Sasuke jugar con él.

—No estoy lo suficientemente tomado como para imaginar que me seduces.

Los orbes azules de Naruto se clavaron con intensidad en los suyos negros. Una leve corriente de electricidad recorrió la espalda de Sasuke e inconscientemente apretó su labio inferior, acto que despertó todos los sentidos de Naruto, y él pudo identificarlo en el brillo ansioso y deseoso de esos ojos color cielo.

—O tal vez has bebido demasiado y por eso crees que te seduzco.

Las palabras de Sasuke ofuscaron al rubio. ¿Por qué todo con él tenía que ser tan difícil? No había momento de su _relación _con Sasuke desde que le conoció en el que tuviesen un minuto de calma.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… ¿qué clase de relación era la que mantenía con Sasuke? Eran amigos, eso lo tenía claro. A pesar de todos eran amigos… pero, ¿y qué más eran? No había un adjetivo razonable que pudiese calificar el tipo de relación que mantenían, porque _pareja _no era la palabra. Entre ellos no existía ningún compromiso de fidelidad, aunque ni Naruto ni Sasuke estuviesen con otras personas.

Pero ellos se besaban, se tocaban y habían tenido sexo en algunas ocasiones. ¿Eso no los convertía en pareja? No cuando todo esto sucedía en la oscuridad y de manera furtiva. Para Konoha, ellos eran solo amigos, camaradas y mantenían esa perpetua rivalidad ridícula. Pero cuando cerraban las puertas, era inevitable que la pasión entre ellos se desbordara.

_Inevitable._

Y sin embargo, ellos no eran pareja, y no porque Naruto no quisiera. Aunque pensándolo bien, no es que alguna vez le hubiese pedido aquello a Sasuke.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese tipo de situación?

Naruto no alcanzaba a recordarlo. Una noche de esas en las que solían salir a tomar sake habían acabado en el apartamento del Uzumaki teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, y aquella vez, la primera vez de ambos, ni siquiera se habían dado un beso.

La segunda vez no fue muy distinta. Y la tercera… y la tercera hizo que Naruto aceptara de una buena vez que la forma en la que quería a Sasuke era demasiado diferente de lo que él mismo pensaba, y tan profunda que estaba comenzando a dolerle el pecho de tanto sentir y no poder entregar abiertamente lo que sentía. La forma en la que él quería tener a Sasuke no era fraternal como había insistido por tantos años, porque él jamás le haría _esas cosas_ a un hermano.

Antes de lo que pensaba se encontró deseando a Sasuke intensamente, anhelando un beso suyo que, una tarde de esas en las que todo parecía ser aburrido, pudo robarle al Uchiha sin que este se negara demasiado. Sin embargo parecía que hubiesen llegado a una clase de acuerdo mudo: no serían nada más que compañeros de cama.

Pese a todo, Naruto necesitaba más de Sasuke, pero sabía con solo ver a esos ojos negros que había cosas que el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

¿Entonces debía conformarse con eso?

—Sí, seguro. —Naruto rió despacio, evitando hacer notable su estado de confusión.

Sasuke frunció sus labios, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Esa era la actitud que odiaba de Naruto. Cuando se ponía pensativo y dubitativo… sin duda le sacaba de quicio, porque le hacía pensar y dudar a él también.

—Bien, se ha hecho un poco tarde. —Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó su chaleco, acomodándoselo sobre el hombro — Hoy pagas tú.

El Uchiha ladeó la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Naruto rasgó despacio la madera de la mesa con sus dedos y apretó sus puños. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo y sin siquiera contar lo que había puesto allí, se levantó y caminó tras Sasuke.

Sin que el Uchiha pudiera preverlo, Naruto sujetó con fuerza su muñeca e hizo que se girara para mirarle a los ojos, tan decidido como solo podía serlo Naruto.

—Vamos a mi casa.

Sasuke se perdió en esos ojos azules por unos segundos, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa satisfecha se posó en sus labios.

El camino a la casa de Naruto fue incómodo y silencioso. ¿Cuándo fue que perdió la capacidad de entablar una conversación, aunque el tema siempre sea tonto e incoherente? Fue lo que pensó Naruto, al darse cuenta de que muchas veces Sasuke sacaba lo peor de él. Siempre. No podía ser ruidoso y escandaloso como siempre solía serlo cuando Sasuke estaba cerca, porque el Uchiha con su sola presencia se encargaba de hacerle rabiar, de hacerle perder el juicio, la razón, le quitaba la poca cordura que podía quedarle y simplemente le dejaba siendo un saco lleno de inconsistencias y pasión desenfrenada.

_Pasión._

Sasuke despertaba cada fibra de su ser como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Con una sola sonrisa bastaba para que Naruto perdiera su voluntad y se entregara a los deseos del Uchiha… Tal vez siempre fue así. De repente cayó en cuenta de que toda su vida la había vivido persiguiendo a Sasuke de una u otra forma, ¿y qué era lo que conseguía con ello?

Una noche entre sus piernas, perdido en su piel caliente, arrullado por esos jadeos cargados de lujuria y deseo.

¿Y eso le bastaba?

Sí. Y no.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, indicándole que ya estaban en su casa. Fue cuando Naruto notó que había caminado por inercia pura y no porque supiera realmente a dónde iba.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta para que Sasuke entrara. Se sacó las sandalias y las tiró sin mucho cuidado en la entrada, y lo mismo hizo con su chaleco. No tenía muchas ganas de ponerse en el plan de chico ordenado que no era.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y con delicadeza se quitó las sandalias, acomodándolas correctamente en la entrada. Se adentró en la sala y puso su chaleco sobre el sofá verde olivo que estaba frente a la vieja TV del rubio y se sentó allí, hundiéndose en el confortable sillón. Levantó un poco el rostro para ver a dónde se dirigía Naruto, y pudo comprobar que, tal como había pensado, Naruto subió hacia su habitación.

No tardó en escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando contra las baldosas de la ducha. Largó un suspiro, profundo, y cerró sus ojos por algunos segundos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto resistirse a estar a solas con Naruto, si era todo lo contrario a lo que su razón le exigía?

Se sentía bien con esos encuentros furtivos y fugaces con Naruto. No había compromiso de por medio, no debía rendirle cuentas a nadie de su vida, iba y venía cuanto quería, hacía lo que deseaba y disfrutaba lo que debía disfrutar.

_¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan vacío?_

Se levantó del sofá y subió por las escaleras que llevaban hacia la habitación del rubio. Cuando llegó al baño, vio que Naruto había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Contempló la silueta del cuerpo ajeno a través de la cortina, y vio que el Uzumaki estaba simplemente con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared, cabizbajo, y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, dejando descuidadamente que el agua cayera con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba abstraído, no tenía dudas de ello.

Sasuke pasó saliva y salió del baño; se sentó sobre el colchón y acarició con sus largos y finos dedos la tela de la cama. El aroma de Naruto se removió e inundó su nariz, haciendo que instintivamente se acostara y hundiera su rostro entre las sábanas.

_¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?_

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más; el rechinar de la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se removió un poco y notó que Naruto ya había salido de la ducha, con la toalla envuelta en la cintura mientras gruesas gotas de agua caían desde su cabello y se deslizaban por su frente, bajaban delineando la curvatura de su cuello y algunas se estancaban en su clavícula, mientras otras seguían su recorrido humedeciendo el acanelado y firme torso hasta su vientre, para finalmente perderse en el borde de la tela de la toalla que tallaba su pelvis.

Sasuke tuvo la tentación de lamer una de esas gotas de agua y hundir su lengua en la boca ajena, pero al igual que Naruto, y como en muchas otras situaciones, optó por contenerse.

—Sasuke…

La voz ronca de Naruto hizo que espabilara un poco. Antes de poder decir algo, o siquiera incorporarse, el rubio se había sentado sobre él, acomodando sus piernas una a cada lado de las caderas ajenas. Sasuke tragó fuerte cuando sintió sus manos aprisionadas a la altura de su cabeza, mientras Naruto enredaba uno de sus dedos en un flequillo negro de su frente.

Naruto soltó el fino cabello y deslizó su dedo por la piel ajena, desde la frente hasta delinear su nariz, y finalmente acabó posado en sus labios. Se sentía suave en su dedo, y sabía por experiencia cuán bien se sentía en su boca. Tuvo la impresión de que los labios de Sasuke palpitaban en deseo igual que los suyos, sin embargo, no hizo ni el menor gesto de querer acercarse a él para saciar esas ganas.

—Sasuke… —Volvió a susurrar, mirándole agitado y jadeante. Se relamió los labios, mirando insistentemente a Sasuke a los ojos.

El Uchiha nuevamente se perdió en ese océano azul, su corazón se agitó, y no fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra coherente.

—Sasuke… —Una vez más pronunció su nombre, esta vez en medio de un jadeo al sentir que Sasuke movía un poco sus caderas, rozando su entrepierna. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a Sasuke mirándole ansioso— Será como tú quieras…

El Uchiha sonrió satisfecho antes de sentir los húmedos labios de Naruto fundirse con los suyos. Su boca se sentía caliente, jugosa y ansiosa. Sintió la sinuosa lengua de Naruto colarse en su cavidad, convertida en una máquina de placer, saboreando cada rincón de su tórrida cueva.

Los labios de Sasuke succionaron los ajenos; los mordisqueó y tiró de ellos, mientras Naruto acariciaba con la punta de su lengua el borde de sus labios, delineándolos suavemente. El rubio se separó un poco, haciendo un sonido húmedo al chupar los labios contrarios.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo me tienes…?

La voz de Naruto había sonado desesperada y jadeante, lo que hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera. Estaba completamente sobrecogido. Se mordió, una vez más, el labio inferior, sabiendo lo mucho que ese simple acto encendía a Naruto.

El Uzumaki maldijo internamente, completamente rendido.

Deslizó su mano suavemente por el pecho de Sasuke, apretando un poco. Sus dedos acariciaron el pezón derecho por encima de la tela, y sintió cómo el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremecía y los pezones se endurecieron rápidamente. Sonrió, le encantaba ver cómo el otro reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

_Quizás él no era el único vulnerable_.

Una vez más, Sasuke agitó sus caderas, arrancando de la garganta ajena un profundo jadeo. Naruto comenzó a frotarse contra la pelvis del otro, imitando los movimientos de Sasuke. Fue inevitable para ambos gimotear excitados ante el roce de sus miembros, aunque la tela del pantalón de Sasuke y la toalla de Naruto amortiguaran un poco las sensaciones.

Sasuke intentó soltar sus manos del agarre del rubio, pero Naruto no se lo permitió. Refunfuñó por lo bajo, él deseaba tocar ese torso desnudo y húmedo que se exponía descaradamente ante sus ojos y que le incitaba a saborearlo cada vez que subía y baja producto de la respiración del otro.

Naruto se agachó un poco, sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y rozó despacio con su nariz, de arriba a abajo, excitándose con su aroma natural. Esta vez lo que sintió el Uchiha rozar su piel fue la húmeda boca de Naruto, y esperó ansiosamente los besos en esa zona tan delicada para él… se sobresaltó cuando en lugar de suaves besos, sintió un fuerte mordisco que le arrebató un sonoro gemido.

—¡Naruto! –Su espalda se curvó y Naruto volvió a tirar de su piel. Sasuke jamás hubiera pensado que algo así pudiese excitarlo tanto, pero lo cierto era que le causaba demasiado placer.

Naruto succionó su cuello y deslizó su lengua hasta su clavícula, humedeciendo la piel con su saliva. Con sus dientes mordisqueó la punta de la tela de la camiseta de Sasuke, y de un tirón arrancó un buen pedazo, casi bestialmente. El Uchiha volvió a jadear. Esa mirada penetrante y lujuriosa de Naruto, como si quisiera devorarlo por completo, encendía cada fibra de su ser.

El Uzumaki detuvo el movimiento de su pelvis contra la contraria, y soltó el agarre que ejercía en el otro. Sasuke suspiró, sintiéndose más libre de tocar y acariciar. Pero Naruto no le dio tiempo a nada más.

Con parsimonia, Naruto recorrió el pecho ajeno, y luego clavó sus uñas en lo que quedaba de la prenda y la rasgó totalmente, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Los pezones rosados de Sasuke parecían palpitar y reclamar atención. Naruto de inmediato enredó en su lengua uno de esos botones erectos y tiró de él suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el pezón contrario, apretándolo con sus dedos. Sasuke se retorció y enredó sus dedos largos en el cabello rubio, y con la otra mano arañó la espalda acanelada.

Ahora que lo pensaba… jamás lo habían hecho _así._

Nunca compartieron caricias ni besos al hacerlo. Simplemente iban a lo que iban: desfogarse. Y sin embargo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, aunque solo fuera sexo casual, él se entregaba por completo. Que esta vez fuese totalmente distinta de las anteriores, hizo que algo se incendiara dentro de él.

Su pecho ardía y sentía que el calor de la piel de Naruto quemaba la suya. Naruto era fuego puro y él quiso arder entre sus llamas, ser devorado y consumido completamente por toda esa pasión que Naruto tenía para entregarle.

—Dámelo todo de ti… —Pidió Naruto, suspirando sobre uno de sus pezones— Quiero que me sientas, y me des todo de ti…

Sin tiempo a replicar nada, Naruto volvió a tirar de su pezón y luego subió rápidamente hacia su boca, acallando su quejido con sus besos. Sasuke sujetó las mejillas ajenas entre sus manos, fundiéndose en su boca con ímpetu. Sentía que cada poro de su piel traspiraba en deseo, y no podía resistir más la dolorosa prisión en la que se encontraba su entrepierna.

Como pudo descorrió la cremallera de su pantalón e intentó liberar su miembro, pero Naruto tomó su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo completamente. Lo más que pudo fue dejar expuesta la punta rosada y húmeda, que parecía exigirle al rubio algo de atención. Naruto se relamió los labios al ver aquello y se sintió tentado a darle una lamida y hacer desaparecer esa erección en su boca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó de la boca de Sasuke por su cuello. Besó su clavícula y luego la mordisqueó, entonces siguió bajando, delineando la hendidura de su pecho; cuando llegó al ombligo, hundió su lengua una y otra vez, simulando penetraciones. Sasuke entreabrió sus piernas, como ofreciéndole descaradamente su hombría a Naruto.

El rubio recorrió el vientre con su lengua, despacio, suspirando y haciéndole cosquillas. Deslizó los pantalones negros por las gruesas y firmes piernas ajenas, mientras le miraba a los ojos con lujuria. Sasuke estaba realmente ansioso. Con tortuosa lentitud, Naruto acarició sus piernas y besó el interior de sus muslos, dibujando círculos invisibles con su saliva. Sus dedos jugaron con el elástico de la ropa interior, tirando y soltando, consiguiendo que el choque de la prenda con la pelvis ajena provocaran en Sasuke unos gimoteos de placer.

—Ngh… —Sasuke levantó su pelvis un poco. Naruto le estaba torturando. Volvió a ofrecerle aquello que tan delicioso se veía, y el rubio sonrió complacido.

—Dime qué quieres que te haga, Sasuke…

Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero le pareció haber escuchado en aquellas palabras cierta satisfacción.

—Quiero que te lo tragues —Respondió, y Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Tal exigente como siempre 'ttebayo…

Naruto acarició con sus manos las piernas de Sasuke y apretó sus muslos. Dio una palmada a uno de sus glúteos y rasgó la tela de la ropa interior, exponiendo por completo la desnudez del otro. El frío del ambiente chocó contra su caliente erección y el Uchiha no pudo hacer más que gemir excitado. Estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla acanelada. Naruto ladeó su rostro para poner un par de besos en aquella mano, y luego sintió cómo Sasuke bajaba despacio, acariciaba su cuello y luego su pecho lentamente hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, donde coló la mano y quitó la molesta toalla.

La poderosa erección de Naruto quedó al descubierto, y tuvo que tomar aire profundamente. Sasuke sujetó ambos miembros en sus manos y comenzó a agitarlos, primero despacio, tratando de encontrar el ritmo apropiado. Naruto se sacudió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a merced de Sasuke su cuello. El Uchiha se incorporó como pudo, no podía desaprovechar ese momento de descuido. Siguió masajeando ambas erecciones, conteniendo sus propios jadeos, y acercó su boca al cuello ajeno que vibraba por los sonidos que emitía el rubio.

Posó sus labios allí y pasó su lengua, entonces mordió la garganta del otro. Naruto gruñó y Sasuke sonrió ante aquello. Volvió a morder, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, complacido al sentir las vibraciones de las cuerdas vocales contra su boca.

Naruto empujó con fuerza a Sasuke contra la cama. El Uchiha le miró un tanto desconcertado, viendo cómo el otro se bajaba de sus caderas. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero no pudo quejarse ni reclamar nada, pues Naruto abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo y se acomodó entre ellas. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar nada, lo último que pudo notar antes de perder toda la cordura fue como Naruto tomaba su miembro entre sus manos… y luego se lo llevaba todo a la boca.

Sasuke puso sus ojos en blanco. Todo el placer que sintió en ese instante fue tan abrumador que ni siquiera pudo gritar. Solo era consciente del sonido húmedo de la succión. La lengua traviesa de Naruto bajó a sus testículos y los lamió una y otra vez, luego atrapó la fina piel entre sus labios; recorrió toda la base con su lengua y apretó la punta rosada, que estaba ya húmeda por toda la excitación que sentía. Una de las manos de Naruto subió por el vientre ajeno y la posó en su pecho, sintiendo el sube y baja del torso de Sasuke. En medio de su locura, el Uchiha tomó la mano ajena que entrelazó en sus dedos, lo que provocó que Naruto volviera a tragar su miembro intensamente.

—¡Aagh! ¡Na… Naruto! —Sasuke se retorció, clavando sus uñas en el colchón. Luego llevó la mano a la cabeza rubia y enredó sus dedos en su pelo, hundiendo más su pene en la boca ajena.

Naruto gimió un poco, sintiendo la hombría palpitante y caliente de Sasuke rozando su garganta. Sintió las contracciones de su ingle, la respiración más inestable y cómo ese duro miembro se hinchaba más y más dentro de su boca. Decidió hundir un dedo en su interior y Sasuke se sacudió de placer.

—Otro… Naruto… —Pidió, con la voz entrecortada. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano y abrió más sus piernas: en ese instante no le importaba nada más en lo absoluto. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Naruto retiró la erección de Sasuke de su boca antes de que se corriera. Estaba completamente empapada por su saliva, al igual que sus propios labios. Levantó las caderas ajenas y adentro otro par de dedos, lo que provocó en el Uchiha una fuerte tensión… aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esas sensaciones, a ser invadido por el rubio. Toda su espalda se puso rígida, sintiendo unas puntadas de dolor en su interior.

Sasuke apretó un poco sus labios, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y sabía que era soportable. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en los dedos de Naruto entrando y saliendo firmemente de su interior, y tuvo la insoportable necesidad de sentir algo más… no era suficiente. Necesitaba _otra cosa _dentro de él en ese preciso momento.

—Sasuke… siénteme… -Susurró Naruto sobre los labios ajenos. Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero los labios dulces de Naruto impidieron que hablara.

Jadeó en medio del beso cuando aquellos dedos golpearon cierto bulto en su interior. Mordió el labio de Naruto y este gruñó un poco, pero sabía que había acertado.

—¡P-para…! ¡Para ya! —Exigió, sujetando con firmeza la mano que Naruto tenía en su interior.

Naruto protestó, pero al ver los nublados ojos de Sasuke, el sudor empapando su frente, sus mejillas acaloradas, sus labios entreabiertos por donde débilmente se asomaba su lengua… se volvió loco. Estaba loco en deseo y necesitaba desesperadamente poseerle.

Tragó fuertemente y suspiró, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Quiero que me sientas, Sasuke… —Resopló el rubio, levantando las piernas del otro y las apoyó en sus hombros.

Sasuke sujetó las mejillas del rubio y asintió levemente, deslizó sus manos por su piel y las dejó reposar en su cuello, preparado para lo que vendría. Naruto apretó un poco sus dientes y tomó su erección caliente, llevándola a la estrecha cavidad. Frotó su glande contra el pequeño orificio, lo que les arrancó profundos suspiros a ambos. Sin esperar nada más, Naruto entró de una sola estocada, y al sentir ese caliente anillo de carne tragando su palpitante miembro no pudo hacer más que temblar y gritar por el placer puro que sentía.

El Uchiha se quedó sin aliento. Apretó con fuerza el cuello de Naruto y gruñó, adolorido, pero las caricias que el rubio comenzó a darle a su sexo hicieron que hundiera su cabeza en el colchón, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de gozo.

—Naruto… —Jadeó, perdido en la mirada azul de Naruto.

El rubio buscó sus labios, aunque por la fuerza de los embates solo consiguió mordisquearlo y succionarle torpemente.

Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, agitados y empapados por el sudor que ya ni siquiera eran capaces de identificar a quién pertenecía. La habitación se llenó toda de jadeos incontenibles, gruñidos, gemidos y suspiros. Sus pieles ardían tanto en deseo que sintieron que en cualquier momento desfallecerían, sofocados por el calor. Sasuke clavó sus uñas en el cuerpo de su amante, tiró de los rubios cabellos y besó sus labios con ansias.

Por primera vez, Sasuke se sentía lleno, porque Naruto era fuego puro. Ese fuego que quema y que hiere, que te desgarra por dentro, dejando heridas. Y Sasuke sintió la necesidad de dejarse quemar por esa llama ardiente y fogosa que era el cuerpo del rubio, su pasión desbordante, sus caricias, sus besos... quería dejarse atrapar por su alma. Para él, Naruto valía más que su propia vida.

Naruto deseó que eso que sentía no acabara jamás. Esa sensación de éxtasis al sentir los brazos de Sasuke aferrándose a su cuerpo, escuchar esos gloriosos sonidos llenos de placer golpeando su oído, mientras se perdía profundamente en la humedad de su cuerpo y se adentraba en esa ardiente cueva de placer… era mejor de lo que pudiese haber sentido jamás.

—¿Me sientes… Sasuke? ¿Me sientes? —Cuestionó el rubio ahogado, rasgando las sábanas en un intento de autocontrolarse y no perder el conocimiento.

El Uchiha sonrió agotado. Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo convulsionó, seguido de un sonoro gemido que resonó en los oídos del rubio, que estaba completamente extasiado, sintiendo el semen de Sasuke salir disparado a chorros directo a su pecho, que luego se deslizó despacio por su vientre.

—Sí… —Jadeó, siendo azotado fuertemente por el orgasmo— Te siento…

Las contracciones de los glúteos de Sasuke hicieron que sus carnes se apretaran con fuerza y aprisionaran el palpitante pene. Naruto embistió con un poco más de fuerza y salió tan rápido como pudo de su interior, derramándose en el vientre de Sasuke.

—No sé… —Naruto intentó articular palabra alguna, reposando su frente contra la de Sasuke— Creo que puede sonar un poco loco, pero definitivamente yo…

—No digas esas cosas luego de tener sexo, Naruto… —Gruñó el pelinegro ladeando un poco el rostro, con el calor acumulado en sus mejillas.

El rubio rió con ironía.

—¿Sexo? Acabamos de hacer el amor.

Una vez más Sasuke no pudo replicar nada, pues Naruto se apoderó de sus labios.

_Amor._

Quizás eso era. Tal vez esa era la palabra que Sasuke andaba buscando por tanto tiempo.

_Amor._

Ese era el sentimiento tan abrumador que le había hecho sentir débil y vulnerable, desnudo y expuesto.

Era algo que no deseaba sentir… pero ahí estaba, y debía lidiar con ello.

O ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ O

—Sigo sin entender a qué le estás huyendo…

Aun cuando la voz de Naruto resonó tan cerca de su oído, Sasuke no se inmutó. Simplemente dejó que el suave viento batiera un poco sus cabellos.

_Aah… viento…_

En ocasiones, Naruto podría ser un fuerte huracán que arrasaba incluso con su dignidad.

—Me convertiré en lo que sea que necesites.

Insistió el rubio, sentándose a su lado.

Otras veces, él podía ser como un viento fresquito y cálido, que le arrullaba dulcemente.

—Será la última vez que te busque, eso tenlo por seguro.

—Solo quería pensar… —Sasuke rompió su silencio, mirando el naranja del atardecer. Sonrió irónico por algunos segundos.

Los ojos de Naruto eran de un intenso azul como la luz del día, y los suyos, de un negro tan profundo como una noche sin estrellas. Y cuando la noche y el día debían cruzar sus caminos, entonces llegaba el atardecer o el amanecer. ¿No deberían ellos ser algo de eso?

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, esperando alguna respuesta de Sasuke, que no llegó por largos minutos.

—Me buscarás de nuevo, eso lo sé.

La seguridad con la que Sasuke afirmó tal cosa le molestó enormemente, porque sabía que tenía toda la razón.

—Pero no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Las cejas rubias de Naruto se levantaron un poco, y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al escuchar aquello.

—Máh, eso yo lo sé 'ttebayo…

Sasuke no le miró, pero no hubo necesidad de eso. ¿Qué más podía hacer si Naruto era su debilidad?

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, quizás me encuentren más seguido por acá.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

Nos estamos leyendo~

_Fossy._


End file.
